


From, Peter

by Carter_theFandomCat



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Gen, I swear, M/M, Mentions of May/Happy, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pepper is gonna fix this, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is 18, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony and May are kinda oblivious ngl, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_theFandomCat/pseuds/Carter_theFandomCat
Summary: From Peter, a story told by a series of letters that Peter writes (and never sends) to Aunt May and Tony after the events of Endgame.daily uploads.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Wake me up when September Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morgan is coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420061) by [awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad). 



> letter one out of? 
> 
> Song of the Day: Wake up when September Ends, Green Day.

**_September 15, 2023_ **

_Dear Aunt May,_

I hope you got my letter, and I hope you don’t cry while reading it. 

_I’m sorry._

I’m so sorry that I left. I’m sorry if I made you cry if I’ve made you angry If you don’t ever want to see me again. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to see me either. 

I’ve made it to California today, and I managed to get a hotel room. It’s not the best, but it has a bed, a heater, and it’s in a pretty safe area. I’m in the middle of looking for something permanent, but this is a good idea for now. 

I bet by now, you’ve called Happy, or maybe even Tony, with the news I’m gone. 

I didn’t tell Tony that I was leaving. He has so many important things to worry about and that doesn’t include me. He needs to work on getting better, for Pepper and Morgan. And for ~~Harley, who I don’t even fucking know.~~

I don’t know what’s going to happen from here. I have a semi-plan?? Realistically, I have ¾’s of a plan, but I’ll go one day at a time.

Please don’t try and track me down, it’s not worth it. 

Peter.

  1. Ned ad MJ know I’m gone, but even they don’t know where.




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> letter 2 out of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Day: Spring Day, BTS.

  
  


_**September 29, 2023** _

_Dear Aunt May,_

  
  


It’s been like a week or so since my last letter but today has been crazy insane and I just need to tell you somehow. 

So, I’ve been working odd jobs so I can keep some money for a new place. Today I was in a diner, here in Fresno and I ran into Harry Osborn!

I don’t know if you remember Harry, but I met him before I met Ned and we were friends until he went to boarding school. We spent the rest of my lunch catching up and honestly, he’s way better than I can remember. He’s taken over his father’s company now that Norman is gone, and he wants to meet up more often while he's doing meetings out here. 

_I miss you, May._

I saw a lady today, and she had her son with him. They looked so happy, and it reminds me of the times we would sit on the couch and watch movies together. You didn't know, but I was always awake when you would rub my head and tell me you love me. ~~I wish you still loved me like that.~~

Some days it’s hard to breathe. I’ll be doing something like cleaning, and it’s like I’m back on Titan again. ~~I get nightmares of dying on Titan, but they aren’t the worst nightmares I get.~~

~~I’m gonna stop talking about it.~~

I hope I’ll be able to see you soon. 

Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow.


	3. Youngblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> letter 3 out of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Day: Youngblood, 5 Seconds of Summer

**October 3rd, 2023**

Dear Aunt May,

  
  


It’s been a few days since my last letter and things have changed.  _ Again. _

I’m in LA now, and I’ve moved in with Harry.

So let me explain. 

I meant with Harry, and we got to talking about life, you know, post-blimp, and he brought up going back to LA once his meetings were up. He asked me to come with him, a new life, a new place mumbo-jumbo. I told him I’d think about it but then I saw the news today.

Mr.Stark looks better. He seems happy, with his family. I wonder if he misses me. 

~~ I don’t think he does. ~~

  
  


It scares me to think how quickly after the newscast came on that I called Harry back and told him I’d go with. I never thought about moving to LA, but here we are.

We’re sharing an apartment together, for the time being, until I can figure out what’s next.

I miss you a lot.

Peter

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow.


	4. Adios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> letter four out of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Day: Adios, Everglow.

**October 27, 2023**

~~ Dear Tony,  ~~

Dear Mr. Stark,

We haven’t spoken in a while.

I don’t know what to say.

I remember the last time we saw each other, and  ~~ you told me you were disappointed in me.  ~~ How is Pepper? And Morgan?  ~~ Harley??? ~~

  
  


I ran into Mr. White Wolf, I mean, _Mr. Barnes,_ ~~ uh he told me to call him Bucky. ~~

He was in a market with Mr. Wilson and didn’t recognize me until Harry had called out my name out. Mr. Wilson said he missed working with me, ~~ I don’t think he realized I’m no longer spiderman.  ~~

  
  
  


LA is nice, I guess, but It’s not like Queens. It’s not Delmar’s or the coffee shop on 5th, or the little Mediterranean place that Aunt May and I used to go to.  I’ve gotten used to it though.

  
  


I hope you aren’t mad about me leaving. _It was for the best._ Maybe in a few months, I’ll stop by and come visit. I only hope that you don’t get upset with me again. I’d love to show you the new robot I’m working on. 

Until next time,

Peter B. Parker

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any song requests, please drop them down below. see you tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is a sad boy. See you guys tomorrow. Follow my twitter: https://twitter.com/dearestpotter


End file.
